Payment cards are processed in systems including one or more processing mechanisms that print, emboss or write to magnetic strips or chips. The payment cards are fed to the systems as card blanks stored in stacks and fed from the stacks into the processing mechanisms. The card blanks are added as needed to the system by an operator or a set number of card blanks are provided to the system before operation.